I will come to you
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot/U.A Presente de níver para Pure Petit-Cat. Uma gueixa que tem um senso de caráter enrome, um conde opressor e violento, um homem misterioso que transmite segurança. Resumo péssimo, a fic ta melhor, eu juro. FINALIZADA.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Explicações para a fic**

**N/A: **Bom, a maior parte dessa introdução eu tirei da fic "Ao Florescer da Cerejeira" escrito pelaZie StarDust que eu achei simplesmente IN-CRÍ-VEL, então todos os créditos são dela.

Quem já entende um pouco sobre o universo das gueixas pode pular e ir direto para o capítulo que não irá afetar em nada no entendimento. Na verdade, o prólogo é só explicativo, para quem não lembra ou nunca teve contato com essa cultura.

**Gueixa**

"Gueixa" é um nome próprio e, como todos os nomes japoneses, não tem variantes no número gramatical. A palavra original consiste em dois kanji, "gei" que significa _"arte"_ e "sha" que significa _"pessoa"_ ou _"praticante"_. A tradução literal de _geisha_ para a língua portuguesa será _"artista"_ ou mesmo _"entertainer"_.

Uma tradição de cerca de três séculos em um país de cultura milenar, o _**karyukai**_, literalmente "Mundo das Flores e dos Salgueiros", deve muito ao trabalho de um grupo de mulheres delicadas, belas e disciplinadas. Essas mulheres são as gueixas. Como a pureza das flores e a flexibilidade e resistência dos salgueiros, essas jovens carregam o peso da cultura tradicional de um país importante e próspero. Não dá para pensar em gueixa sem pensar imediatamente no Japão. Elas são um de seus maiores símbolos.

Símbolo que sempre exerceu fascínio nas pessoas de um modo que, se não fosse pelo seu exotismo e mistério, seria por sua maravilhosa arte. Sim, uma gueixa é uma artista antes de tudo. Começando por exemplo, pelo termo "gueixa" _**geiko**_ que significa "mulher da arte". Jovens mulheres treinadas disciplinadamente para aperfeiçoar seus dons, instruídas em cultura e altamente educadas. Aprendem até a "arte da conversação", a "arte de servir saquê" e a _**Cerimônia do Chá**_.

As mais novas, chamadas _**maiko**_ (Aprendizes), vão à escola pela manhã e tomam aulas de música, dança ou canto à tarde. Essas _maiko_ também acompanham as Gueixas Completas (que já tiveram sua iniciação) em algumas noites de compromisso. Talvez sejam exatamente esses "compromissos de gueixa" que dão a torrente idéia de glamour à vida dessas moças.

**O trabalho**

As gueixas completas (ou as _maiko_ que irão junto para aprender por observação) iniciam seu dia de trabalho geralmente às seis da tarde. É quando seus camareiros chegam para vesti-las esplendorosamente: _**Kimonos**_ e _**Obis**_ (faixa da cintura) caríssimos feitos de seda, maquiagem e penteados impecáveis, ricos adornos usados sem moderação. Pegam seus instrumentos e seus leques e se dirigem ao _**zashiki**_, que às vezes pode ser na própria casa de chá ou algum salão nobre alugado para a festa.

Nestas festas ou reuniões, as gueixas sentam-se ao lado de algum convidado, prontas para servir-lhe saquê. Essa é geralmente a única atividade de "servidão" que fazem aos seus clientes. São treinadas a fazê-la de forma correta e formal e em agradecimento, o convidado retribui também lhe servindo saquê na taça laqueada. É imprescindível à uma gueixa saber beber e conversar com um convidado. Aliás, sua principal função é entretê-lo, seja com um bom papo ou uma apresentação artística. Ou os dois.

**Sexo**

O auge da carreira de uma _geiko_ é sua iniciação sexual. Apesar de sua principal atividade nos _zashiki_ ser a apresentação de sua arte, uma gueixa não pode se denominar puramente gueixa sem ter perdido a virgindade. O ritual do _**mizu-age **_é muito importante. É escolhido um protetor que irá iniciar a moça. Consumado o _mizu-age,_ ele passa a ser seu _**danna**_ e pode "sustentá-la" por um longo tempo, ou até durante toda a vida. É muito comum o caso de gueixas que se apaixonam por seus protetores e vice-versa.

Já nos banquetes (_zashiki)_, a relação sexual fica em segundo plano ou até mesmo, dispensável. Ou seja, não necessariamente uma gueixa vai para cama com seu cliente da noite (geralmente eles bebem tanto que dormem antes disso). Por um motivo não claro ou até então desconhecido, as gueixas carregam a fama de "prostitutas de luxo", o que é algo totalmente errôneo. Sim, é verdade que uma noite com gueixas é caríssima, podendo custar 5 mil reais em preço tido como razoável mas como já dito, esta "noite" nem sempre significa "sexo". O mais correto seria significar "companhia e entretenimento artístico".

Os clientes geralmente são convidados de outros freqüentadores da Casa de Chá, ou seja, só pessoas relativamente conhecidas participam de festas com gueixas. Um cliente não pode simplesmente ter muito dinheiro e decidir fazer um _zashiki_. Tem de ser indicado por alguém de prestígio que já o freqüente anteriormente.

Há algumas confusões, até dentro do Japão, sobre a natureza da profissão de gueixa. A gueixa é freqüentemente representada como prostitutas caras na cultura popular Ocidental. Gueixa são artistas, sendo seu objetivo entreter seus clientes recitando versos, tocando instrumentos musicais com conversas leves. Os compromissos de gueixa podem incluir o flerte com homens e insinuações graciosas; contudo, os clientes sabem que nada mais pode ser esperado. Em um estilo social que é unicamente japonês, os homens são maravilhados pela ilusão de que isso nunca vai acontecer. A gueixa não se ocupa no sexo pago com clientes.

A gueixa às vezes é confundida com as tradicionais cortesãs de alta-classe chamadas de Oiran. Como as gueixas, as oirans usam penteados complicados e maquiagem branca. Um modo simples de distinguir-se entre os dois consiste em que oiran, como prostitutas, atam o seu obi na frente, enquanto a gueixa o faz nas costas na maneira habitual. Durante o período Edo, a prostituição foi legal e as prostitutas como a oirans foram autorizadas pelo governo. Por outro lado, a gueixa foi estritamente proibida de manter uma licença de prostituição, e oficialmente proibida de fazer sexo com seus clientes. O acordo de autorização levou ao termo derrogativo 'registro duplo', referindo-se à gueixa promíscua.

Durante a ocupação do Japão, muitas prostitutas japonesas venderam-se como gueixa a soldados americanos. Essas prostitutas ficaram conhecidas como garotas geesha, devido a uma má pronúncia da palavra gueixa, levaram a imagem de gueixa como prostitutas aos Estados Unidos.

A gueixa que trabalha também em cidades onsen como Atami é chamada como onsen gueixa. Onsen gueixa tem dado uma má reputação devido à prevalência de prostitutas em tais cidades que a divulgam como 'geisha', assim como rumores sórdidos de rotinas dançantes como 'Rio Superficial' (que implica as 'bailarinas' levantarem as saias do seu quimono mais alto e mais alto). Em contraste com essas 'gueixas de uma noite', a onsen gueixa é uma verdadeira dançarina e musicista.

**Glamour**

Essas profissionais servem sempre à alta sociedade, políticos ou empresários poderosos. Têm contato direto com homens importantes e não podem ter linguagem e comportamento provincianos, por isso sua educação é rígida e elevada. Muitas delas são extremamente cultas e dominam a linguagem formal para melhor qualidade de seu trabalho. Também possuem beleza física peculiar, onde além de terem de cuidar constantemente de seu corpo, devem também preservar a saúde perfeita. Uma gueixa se apresentando no palco é capaz de prender a atenção de quem quer que seja, por sua beleza, sua arte, seu mistério. Mistério que dá idéia de glamour à suas próprias vidas. Mas, nos bastidores isso pode ser bem diferente, como vocês poderão conhecer também nesta fic. Suas vidas são regidas por mulheres mais velhas, algumas delas até opressoras no cumprimento dos deveres de suas _maiko _e gueixas. As jovens submetem-se a treinamentos e estudos duros e estafantes. Começam a trabalhar às 18 horas e há ocasiões em que não param tão cedo: varam a noite servindo todo o tipo de cliente (gentil, brincalhão, melancólico, chato, grudento, abusado...) sem nunca perder o bom humor. Elas estão lá para diverti-los, seja como for.

Se a vida de uma gueixa não é vista como rígida, é certamente tida como glamourosa... E é isso o que sempre atraiu tantas garotas no Japão a tornar-se uma delas. Infelizmente a desistência no meio do caminho é comum. Só permanecem aquelas cuja alma é estampada a palavra _**geiko**_**. **Resumindo: uma mulher que respire determinação e ARTE.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Ok, só acrescentando que a Casa de Chá é chamada de okiyaa, vamos para a fic de verdade._


	2. Eternamente

**N/A:** _Nyaahh a última fic nova do ano, eu juro x.x_

_Presente pra minha amada Pure Petit-Cat, que faz níver hoje/amanhã. Anyway, dia 20, mas no Japão hoje é dia 20, então eu posto hoje n.n_

**Tema:** _I Will Come to You_ do _Hanson_

_Boa Leitura._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

**Eternamente**

Japão feudal, quando mulheres não tinham escolha própria e viviam sujeitas às vontades de terceiros, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi a época que nenhuma mulher era tão desejada quanto uma gueixa. Infelizmente isso não era uma coisa tão boa assim.

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Quando não houver uma luz pra te guiar  
E ninguém para andar ao seu lado  
Eu irei até você  
Oh, eu irei até você)**_

Ela estava escondida de tudo e de todos, em um lugar que pensava que ninguém a encontraria... Apenas pensava, pois estava muito enganada.

Tinha alguém ali, alguém que sabia tudo sobre ela, alguém que a acompanhou desde o nascimento e esteve com ela em todos os momentos de sua vida... Alguém que a amava desde quando ela nem sabia o significado de tal palavra... Ele era seu guardião.

_When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Quando a noite estiver escura e tempestuosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Pois eu irei até você  
Oh eu irei até você)**_

-Yui... – Ele balbuciou.

A moça voltou-se assustada para ele.

-Q-Quem é você? – ela gaguejou. Era estranho ser chamada por seu nome verdadeiro.

-Calma – sua voz era doce – Meu nome é Aiolos, eu não vou te fazer mal.

-Como sabe meu nome? – ela ainda não tinha abaixado a guarda.

-Sou... Um velho amigo, não precisa me temer.

Yui parecia ter relaxado. Não por confiar nele, mas por sentir paz pela primeira vez. Então Aiolos tomou a liberdade de sentar-se ao seu lado.

_Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
When you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear I'll be there come with me_

_**(Às vezes, quando todos os teus sonhos poderiam parecer melhores dias  
E você não sabe como nem porque, mas perdeu o seu caminho  
Não tenha medo quando as lágrimas começarem a cair  
Eu ouvirei teu espírito me chamar  
E juro que estarei contigo para o que der e vier)**_

-Essa tristeza em seus olhos – ele disse – Qual o motivo dela? – Perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. A jovem permaneceu em silêncio – Não precisa falar se não quiser – Se apressou em completar.

-Não, eu falo – Yui não sabia explicar, porém aquele homem lhe transmitia força e segurança. – Conde Ares quer tornar-se meu _danna._

-Isso lhe desagrada tanto?

-Sim! Pode ser um dos senhores feudais mais poderosos de Edo, mas não quero ser sustentada por um homem como ele. Ele é corrupto, tortura pessoas, rouba o dinheiro daqueles que trabalham para conseguir o sustento da família. Não quero viver no luxo que ele me proporcionaria às custas dessas pessoas! – Ela exasperou.

Aiolos permaneceu calmo e seus olhos vermelhos miraram vagamente o lago ao lado deles. A garota era forte e decidida, talvez fosse por isso que tivesse se apaixonado desde que a ouvira chorar pela primeira vez.

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Quando não houver uma luz pra te guiar  
E ninguém para andar ao seu lado  
Eu irei até você  
Oh, eu irei até você)**_

-Eu faria e aceitaria qualquer coisa para não pertencer à ele – continuou seu discurso.

Só então Aiolos olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

-Não diga isso – Seu pedido soou quase como uma súplica – Eu também desejei isso...

-E conseguiu?

-Sim. E me arrependo amargamente por tê-lo desejado.

-Mas...

-Yui, cuidado com o que deseja, pode se tornar real. Você não sabe como é a vida de seres como eu – ela ficou sem reação – A alvorada se aproxima, preciso ir. Volte para a casa, minha criança.

Dito isso, o misterioso homem sumiu entre as sombras.

_When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Quando a noite estiver escura e tempestuosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Pois eu irei até você  
Oh eu irei até você)**_

Os dias foram passando e todas as noites Yui encontrava-se com Aiolos no lugar. Sempre conversavam sobre arte. Teatro, música, literatura, dança, etc...

Mas sua curiosidade só aumentava a cada dia. Que segredo ele guardava? De onde a conhecia? Como parecia saber tanto sobre ela? Parecia que as perguntas não tinham fim.

Até que um dia, Yui estava andando pelos corredores da _okiyaa_ quando ouviu alguém chamando-a.

-Naomi – virou-se ao ouvir seu nome artístico e deu de cara com a dona da _okiyaa_.

-Sim okaa-sama – fez uma breve reverência.

-Ouvi rumores de que você está encontrando-se com um homem todas as noites.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na naaa_

-Okaa-sama, eu realmente não sei quem foi que lhe disse isso, mas eu lhe garanto que não passam de boatos. – Naomi respondeu surpresa com seu tom solene.

-Eu acho bom mesmo. Seu _mizu-age_ foi vendido pelo preço mais alto já pago. Será avaliada na cerimônia e se for considerada imprestável...

-Eu não sou imprestável! E Lord Ares não terá meu _mizu-age_ e muito menos será meu danna!

-Não seja ridícula – os olhos da velha senhora brilharam perigosamente – Não vou jogar 15 mil ienes pela janela só porque você tem um senso de caráter idiota! Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, entendeu, mocinha?

-Nunca! – respondeu com a voz grave e saiu correndo.

-Naomi! Volte aqui agora! – ouviu ser chamada, mas não voltou, estava quase na hora. O sol já tinha se posto e Aiolos estaria esperando-a.

_'Cause even if we can't be together  
We'll be friends now and forever  
And I swear that I'll be there come with me  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Pois mesmo que não possamos ficar juntos  
Seremos amigos hoje e sempre  
E juro que estarei ao seu lado para o que der e vier  
Quando a noite estiver escura e chuvosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Eu irei até você  
Oh irei até você)**_

-Yui? – ele pareceu surpreso por ela estar amedrontada – O que houve?

-Aiolos... Eles querem me obrigar... Eu não posso... Eu não vou permitir! Me ajude pelo amor de todos os deuses! Já avisaram ao Ares, eu tenho certeza!!!

O homem ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento, até que ouviu latidos. Os cães farejavam a moça.

Naomi caiu de joelhos e não demorou para os guardas encontrarem-nos.

-Naomi, volte e aceite seu destino! – soou a voz autoritária do conde.

-Nunca! – ainda teve forças para gritar.

-Então não me resta escolha. Matem os dois!

_We all need somebody we can turn to  
Someone who'll always understand  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
I'll reach out and take your hand_

_**(Todos nós precisamos de um ombro amigo  
Alguém que sempre nos entenda  
Então, quando sentir-se mal,  
E precisar de força para seguir em frente  
Eu estarei por perto e segurarei sua mão)**_

Os guardas adiantaram-se e só então Aiolos pareceu acordar de seu devaneio e os atacou. Lutou bravamente com todos, enquanto a jovem o olhava com espanto, admiração e adoração. Mas tudo isso terminou quando viu que um dos homens de Ares preparava-se para atacar Aiolos por trás.

Não hesitou nem um instante antes de entrar na frente da lâmina prateada. E ironicamente, nem enquanto sentia seu sangue jorrar, arrependia-se do que fez.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na naaaa_

Feroz como um demônio, Aiolos atacou o assassino da jovem e sentiu um prazer especial em matá-lo. Matou todos, nenhum sobreviveu à sua fúria, com exceção de Ares que tinha fugido.

Finalmente voltou-se para o corpo da garota e por um instante, hesitou. Tinha agora duas alternativas. Ou existiria por toda a eternidade sem ver seu rosto novamente, ou condenaria à um existência amaldiçoada, sem nunca mais poder ver a luz do sol.

-Pelo amor de todos os deuses, seja egoísta pelo menos uma vez na sua existência! – Uma silhueta surgiu das sombras – Já está mais do que na hora de você ser feliz, meu irmão.

O recém-chegado abaixou-se até o corpo da jovem gueixa e tocou de leve em seu rosto.

-Morda-a.

As palavras do irmão ecoaram na mente do sagitariano. Seus caninos começaram a crescer e então ele atacou seu pescoço.

Aiolia, o irmão, apenas assistia a cena. Aiolos tinha passado muito tempo enamorado da moça e agora ela por fim seria sua.

Terminou de sugar o sangue dela, fez um corte no próprio pulso e aproximou-o da boca dela. Assim que as primeiras gotas do sangue quente pingaram na língua agora fria, os caninos dela alongaram-se e Aiolos permitiu que ela sugasse seu sangue.

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_**(Quando não houver uma luz pra te guiar  
E ninguém para andar ao seu lado  
Eu irei até você  
Oh, eu irei até você)**_

Acordou um tempo depois em meio a lençóis negros da mais pura seda. E Yui percebeu, então, que viveria por toda a eternidade ao lado daquele por quem ela havia morrido, e estranhamente sentia-se feliz por isso.

Os tempos mudaram, novas gerações vieram, Edo tornou-se Tóquio, o xogunato chegou ao fim, vieram as guerras, casais eram separados por alguma fatalidade. E eles assistiam tudo isso de perto, contudo para eles o tempo não tinha influência, permaneceram eternamente jovens e seu amor apenas se fortaleceu.

_When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_Oh I will come to you_

_OOh I will come to... you oooooo_

_I will come to you_

_OOOh I will come to... yooooooou_

_**(Quando a noite estiver escura e tempestuosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Pois eu irei até você  
Oh eu irei até você**_

_**Oh eu irei até você**_

_**OOh eu irei até... você oooooo**_

_**Eu irei até você**_

_**OOOh eu irei até... vocêêêêê)**_

**------ FIM -------**

**N/A:** _Nyaaahhhh!! Sempre quis fazer uma fic com gueixas, período Edo, etc... Mas sempre achei que ia ficar enooooormeee e nunca pensei que fosse pra PURE PETIT-CAT!!!_

_Ta aí mocinha, do jeito que vc pediu, vampiros+Aiolos até que ficou fofinha =3_

_Happy Níver Pure Petit-chan!! Muitas alegrias para você, minha gatinha de rua, e que você continue sendo essa ficwriter e amiga maravilhosa!!_

_Beijos!!! _


End file.
